Perfect
by roxyfire57
Summary: Everyone has different perspectives of perfection. A collection of drabbles. may be AU, not in order.
1. Photo

**Hello! This is some sort of a collection of drabbles. Different times, may be AU, not in order. They're all pretty short, some vague, so if you don't understand anything feel free to review! Thank you, R&R!**

**Photo**

**Pre Buu Saga**

"It's wonderful," Chi Chi praised, and Gohan took a step back to admire his handiwork.

"It's perfect," Goten corrected, his eyes wide.

"Yea, perfect..." Gohan murmured, his eyes never leaving the empty spot in the photograph where Goku should have been.

**word count: 41**


	2. Birth (part 1)

**Birth (part 1)**

**Pre Androids Saga**

"He's perfect," Bulma breathed, gazing down into the bundle in her hands, twirling a lavender lock of Trunks's hair.

"Tch, he's ridiculous," Vegeta muttered and turned to leave.

The newborn, as if understanding the rejection, burst into loud wails.

**word count: 42**


	3. Birth (part 2)

**Birth (part 2)**

**Post Buu Saga**

"She's perfect," Bulma beamed.

"Yes," Vegeta agreed, brushing the back of his hand against Bra's cheek.

Trunks, leaning against the doorway, said nothing.

**word count: 25**


	4. Marriage

**Marriage**

**Post Androids Saga**

"It's perfect," Krillin grinned, taking his bride's hand.

18 looked around the ballroom and nodded, clutching the white lace of her wedding dress.

She failed to spot the dark hair of her twin among the guests.

**word count: 38**


	5. Hair

**Hair**

**Buu Saga**

"It's beautiful."

She nodded.

"It's a new style, but it fits you perfectly!" Her hairstylist gushed.

Videl ran her fingers through her newly cut short hair and smiled.

**word count: 30**


	6. Match

**Match**

**Androids Saga**

Everyone watches as the couple yell at each other, while their year old son is carried in the arms of his alternate future self.

They're a perfect match, Yamcha realizes, and his heart aches.

**word count: 35**


	7. Father

**Father**

**Post Buu Saga**

Everyone is alive, happy. Buu is dead, Goku thinks, this is perfect.

"Uncle Vegeta, look what I can do," his youngest cries out excitedly, and Goku wonders why Goten didn't call him first.

**word count: 34**


	8. Android

**Android**

**Androids Saga**

Cell roared in triumph, "I'm perfect!"

Krillin remembered her magnificent icy blue eyes, the spark when she kissed him, and bile rose up his throat.

**word count: 26**


	9. Blood

**Blood**

**Dragonball Saga**

"This is perfect, isn't it," Frieza drawls, swirling his wine slowly.

His only reply is the venomous glare from Vegeta before he passes out in the corner, blood pooling beneath his feet.

**word count: 33**


	10. Dress

**Dress**

**Pre Androids Saga**

"It looks perfect on you," he praised, as she twirled around in the fancy dress.

Bulma winked and locked arms with her boyfriend, "I know."

She remembered the speechless, wide eyed look Vegeta gave her when she passed him in the hallway.

**word count: 42**

**A/N: I'm so proud. 2 reviews in 7 chapters. Any character requests?**


	11. Peace

**Peace**

**Post Androids Saga**

**Mirai Timeline**

"It's so peaceful now," Bulma sighs.

"Almost perfect," Chi Chi agrees, a lingering thought on her son.

Trunks nods absently, his saiyan blood itching for a challenge, tension and bloodlust growing within him every passing day.

**word count: 37**


	12. Forgotten

**Forgotten**

**Post Frieza Saga**

"-and he defeated Frieza! My perfect son, Kakarot!" Bardock proclaimed proudly.

"That's not his name anymore. He didn't do it for us. He would turn against the saiyans," Radditz muttered at a corner, forgotten.

**word count: 36**


	13. Promise

**Dragonball Saga**

"I promised you, didn't I?"

She nods, wringing her hands nervously.

"Well, I can't break a promise, so I guess I'll marry you then." Goku shrugs.

For the first time, Chi Chi wonders if the perfect marriage she has always wanted would still happen.

**word count: 47**

**Any requests?**


	14. Flowers

**Flowers**

**Post Buu Saga**

He watches his elder brother pace around the room, mumbling to himself, a bouquet of flowers on his bed.

"Are those for Videl?" Goten asks.

Gohan looks up and blushes, "yes..."

Goten glances over at Videl and blinks, "they match her dress."

"Her dress is definitely perfect," Gohan mumbles, unaware his girlfriend had already arrived.

**word count: 55**

**KiwiS92: Wow, thanks! Here's a Gohan/Videl moment for you! Haha, I'll need time to think up the rest, but those are great ideas! Thanks! :)**

**Any requests?**


	15. Ex

**Ex**

**Post Androids Saga**

"-I though she was perfect, but then I realized I was trying to make her happy without feeling happy myself, so I ended it off with Maron."

Krillin let out a relieved sigh. "I'm glad I broke up with her. She was a handful."

18 closed her eyes. "Me too."

**word count: 51**

**Any requests?**


	16. Younger

**Younger**

**Post Buu Saga**

He always treated her well and was pretty strong, and would have been perfect if not for his height, or lack thereof.

And she was defiantly younger and prettier than the girl he was with now, along with the two other women she had seen, one of which had almost the same hair color. But they were all married, and she was alone.

Maron sighed.

**word count: 65**

**Any requests?**


	17. Cries

**Cries**

**Androids Saga**

**Mirai Timeline**

"This is perfect," he smirks, "I love blasting stuff."

18 says nothing, remembering the blazing blue eyes and agonized cries of the lavender haired teen and , for a moment, wondering if it was worth it.

**word count: 35**

**Any requests?**


	18. Warm

**Warm**

**Post Androids Saga**

She felt a warm breeze brush by her and a pair of arms wrap around her in the perfect way he always did, and hope bloomed in her chest.

But when Chi Chi turned around, she remembered Goku was dead.

**word count: 40**

**Any requests?**


	19. Words

**Words **

**Pre Androids Saga**

He blushed deeply, making Bulma blink. "What's wrong?"

Vegeta said nothing, but grabbed her by the arm and kissed her deeply.

He was never good with words anyway.

**word count: 29**

**To everyone who has requested a Bulma/Vegeta.**

**Any requests?**


	20. Name

**Name**

**Post Androids Saga**

Her family was perfect.

The laughs of her daughter and husband as they played in the sand, reminded her vaguely about her life before.

But 18 realized, it didn't matter anymore that she forgot her name.

**word count: 37**

**To KiwiS92.**

**Any requests?**


	21. Familiarity

**Familiarity**

**Androids Saga**

He fought him with all he got, and continued to plummet Perfect Cell regardless of his draining strength.

It seemed that Gohan would be the same, alternate timeline or not, and Mirai Trunks took comfort in the familiarity.

**word count: 38**

**To KiwiS92.**

**Any requests?**


	22. Charming

**Charming**

**Pre Androids Saga**

"I'm pregnant."

She'd expected a slap, or an uncaring scoff, but a pair of arms wrapped around her, and warmth filled her belly.

Vegeta may not be a prince charming, but to her he was perfect.

**word count: 38**

**To everyone who requested a Bulma/Vegeta.**

**Any requests?**


	23. Boyfriend

**Boyfriend**

**Dragonball Saga**

"Yes! It's done!"

Bulma held up the round device triumphantly. "The dragon radar!"

"Honey, you don't need magic to find your perfect boyfriend," said her mother.

Little did Bulma know how right she was.

**word count: 36**

**To KiwiS92.**

**Any requests?**


	24. Mate

**Mate**

**Post GT**

"Papa?"

Maybe it was for the best. He had never been the same ever since his perfect mate died.

Trunks sat outside his parent's room and felt Vegeta's ki slowly flicker into nothing.

**word count: 35**

**My grandfather just died. I don't know what to feel.**


End file.
